In the event of flooding, an efficient water barrier shield may be used to resist the water to enter certain areas. There are several water barriers in the market that may more or less efficiently provide a shield from a body of water. For instance, there is an upright fence type of barrier, usually made from a heavy material such as concrete in order to with stand the forces from the water. However, this type of is heavy and bulky, and need heavy transportation and lifting equipment upon installation. To solve this, there are various types of sheet metal barriers, having a plate arranged towards the water and some kind of support arrangement to stabilize the barrier. However, a common problem with these barriers is that since the barriers and the support arrangements have a light construction, the barrier may fall or slide, due to the forces from the water. There is thus a need for a better support arrangement for flood barriers.